Shattered
by Sango0808
Summary: Have you ever looked at someone, but when you did, it was like it was for the first time, with new eyes. Have you known in that instant that you love them more than any words could ever express and you want to always be with them...MxS AU R&R!
1. Shattered

Well I have been working on a couple things at once. I was kind of bored so I decided to come up with a new story idea. I _WOULD_ have another one out, but the disk has been 'corupted' or something. You can blame that on Princess1616. Lol just kidding, I will still get that one out, but I want to get more work done on it first. I don't know how good of a story this is, so please tell me if you like it. I wrote it when it was late, so don't blame me for spelling errors. I wanted to save this on a program Princess1616's computer could read w/o a whole bunch of squiggles in the way so she wouldn't have to mess with it. lol laura you know im joking!!!

* * *

It all started about a month ago, on a Monday. Everything bad always seems to happen on a Monday, at least for me. It was a usual day for me. Everyone was chatting about their weekends, and talking about what they had done, and how tired they were from staying out all night and not sleeping at all. Somehow I think even then I knew that today wasn't like any other crappy monday, but then I didn't know how crappy it could get. Of course, as usual, one of my best friends just had to interupt my revierie.

"Hey Sango, long time no talk" said my friend slyly, sliding up beside my locker with a complete confindence that never ceased to amaze me.

"Yes, very long time. It's been what... 10 hours?" I said, roughly calculating the time since we had been together last.

"But that was so long ago. I missed your smiling face so much I just couldn't sleep" he said jokingly, flashing me his perfect smile. I could just hear the other girls in the hallway swooning over him. Sometimes it got annoying being with someone so popular, but still managing to never get a second glace, but most of the time I didn't mind. Kagome was always there to chat my ear off while it happened. I heard a grunt from behind me, and turned around to see my other best friend, Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha, how was your night?" I asked, curious of why he seemed in a worse mood than usual, even for him.

"I got grounded again. This time it wasn't even my fault! Sesshoumarou set me up AGAIN!" he grumbled angrily to the ground next to me.

"And how was your weekend Miroku? I mean besides missing my smiling face all night so badly you couldn't sleep" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Same old, same old"

"Mine was peachy!" exclaimed Kagome, who had just hopped into the conversation out of nowhere. I took a double take.

"What the fuck!? When did you get here!" I exclaimed out of pure confusion. Man I really must not have been paying attention to the world around me.

"Oh I just got here. My mom made my late because Souta wouldn't get ready fast enough, so she had to drop him off first. She didn't care that my classes started sooner" she huffed.

"Parents, gotta hate them" I joked. Kagome gave me a half-smile. She never pitied me for living with foster parents, but she was always understanding, and that was all I could ask for.

The bell rang, warning us we had five minutes to get to class. We all split up to go to our lockers. Miroku walked with me, since his was right by mine. All the short time we were walking, I noticed girls giving him their usual flirtatious looks. I was used to it by now, and without it I don't think school would quite be the same.

Everyone met up again in the History room, taking their assigned seats. Kagome smiled as she hopped in the chair in front of me, quickly turning to talk to Inuyasha, who was right beside her. To my left, just behind Inuyasha, was Miroku, who was chatting to the pretty new girl. Instead of interupting anyone's conversations, I just got my books ready, and went over my notes quickly, since we had a test the next day.

"Whatchya doin?" asked Kagome suddenly.

"Just studying. You did remember we have a test tomorrow didn't you?" I replied, still reading.

"Aww crap I forgot about that. Oh well I'll study tonight" she said shrugging and turning to the teacher as she walked into the room.

What felt like a century later, the bell rang, and we got our books for our next class. Conviently we all had French together too. That class was spent as usual- complaining about how we just wanted it to be over. When it was, we were nothing more than relieved. The day had gone so slow so far.

At lunch we all headed to the field, and ate outside because it was an increadibly nice November day. That was when it happened.

"So I said, that was your car? I thought it was a junk heap?" Miroku said. A group of girls had burst out into gales of laughter. In that moment, it was as if time ceased to exist. Everything faded from my veiw exept his face. I had always known that Miroku was exeptionally handsome, but I don't think I had ever payed attention to just how handsome that was up until that very moment. I knew in that instant, that I had just fallen in love with my best friend. 'Hello, my name is Sango, and I have fallen in love with my best friend. Somebody save me' I thought to myself.

After that moment, everything became a blur of unhappiness. All I remember was sometime that week, I was hurt more than I had ever been before in my life. I think it was worse than finding out my parents had died in a car accident that crippled my brother too, worse than going from foster home to foster home. Miroku asked Kagome to the winter formal. I felt so crushed right then and there when he asked her. I could almost see the broken shards of my heart spill onto the floor. I wanted so badly to scream at him that he was taking the wrong girl, that he should take me- do anything that would make him change his mind. Out of all the things I wanted to do, I didn't do any one of them. I just sat there gaping like a fish out of water. I was so busy worrying about the fact that Miroku had hurt me more than he could ever reliase, that I didn't see Inuyasha go through the same motions I did.

From then on in, my life felt like it was spiraling out of control. I knew I was over reacting, I mean it was only the formal. Kagome had been talking about it non-stop since she found out. She was very happy to have a chance to wear her new dress. I was still in so much shock, I hardly noticed when Kuranosuke asked me to the dance. I felt completely numb, day in and out. I hardly every laughed anymore, not a true laugh. I went through the motions and pretended everything was Ok. I didn't want to ruin it for Kagome, I knew how much this meant to her. The day of the dance came quickly and with an overall air of happiness and festivity.

The night of the dance I got ready with extra care. I wasn't even sure why. In my mind there was no point in looking beautiful unless it was for Miroku's eyes only. Nonetheless I got ready quickly, and didn't fuss too much over my make-up.

I heard the doorbell ring downstairs, and shuffled to the staircase as fast as I could in my highheeled shoes. As I reached the top of the staircase, Kuranosuke looked up in awe.He looked over me from my dark brown curled locks, over my fitted red dress, to the black high heeled sandles I wore on my feet, completed with freshly painted toes in crimson. I barely noticed he had looked my way. I'm sure it would have been like something out of a movie if I hadn't felt so empty inside. One part of me said to go for what I had, and stop daydreaming about someone who would never fall for a girl like me. Another said to run to Miroku and confess my feelings. One last part of me said I was making too big a deal out of a small crush and should stop being such a drama queen. I didn't have time to think about what any one of the 'voices' had said, so I settled for climbing numbly into the back of the limo that Kuranosuke had borrowed, along with the driver, from his parents.

I arrived at the dance 'fashionably late' at Kuranosuke's request. I was glad we had though, because I really did not want to see Kagome and Miroku arrive, with everyone fussing over them, as I knew they would because of Miroku's popularity. At the dance I managed to wrestle my way from Kuranosuke for all of five minutes at a time before he wanted to dance again. There wasn't much else to do besides dance with him anyways. I couldn't stand being with Kagome and Miroku, it would crush me. I settled on visiting with Inuyasha, even though he was at the dance with Kikyou, the one person I could not stand.

Sensing my need to talk with him, Inuyasha asked Kuranosuke if he could steal me for a best-friend dance. I was releived when he agreed- although very reluctantly.

"I can't beleive you came with Kikyou!" I exclaimed as we started to dance.

"I can't beleive you came with Kuranosuke!" he replied, wrinkling his nose. Both of us sighed and looked over at Kagome and Miroku, who were dancing very close together. I heard Inuyasha growl low in his throat as Miroku's hands slid down from her waist closer to her butt.

"I see I'm not alone in this boat" I said. Inuyasha needed no explanation, he knew just what I meant. We were both feeling the same hurt.

"If you wanted to come with Kagome so badly, why didn't you just ask her?" I said boldly, hoping Inuyasha wouldn't bite my head off- I might need it later.

"I didn't have the chance. If there's one thing I can't be courageous about, it's these bloody women." He said with distaste.

"But you did have the courage to ask Kikyou?" I said, thoroughly confused.

"No no no no! I never asked her, she demanded I go with her, more or less. At least I have that as an excuse. Whats yours? Kuranosuke is too much of a gentleman to demand a girl come with him. Why did you say yes to Kuranosuke, and not just ask Miroku?" he inquired.

"I didn't even reliaze how I felt until it was too late" I said. With that I left Inuyasha to get back to his date.

* * *

Well? Do you like it? Hate it? Tell me please, I want to know if this idea is as good as the other ones I plan to write. I have two more that should be comming out over the christmas break most likely. I dont have much time to write, but im sure i could make more if i was inspired by say riviews, wink wink! Thanks for reading!

Ps: Sorry if this chapter is a little short!


	2. What My Heart Beats For

Hey guys. I finished this a while ago and FINALLY got around to posting it. I hope you like it! Please R&R

I don't think there had ever been a time in my life when I wanted nothing more than for that day to be over. Never this badly at least. Deep down I knew it wasn't just today that would be like this. I knew that for a while at least after this, things were going to be very weird. Kagome and Miroku weren't dating ...yet... but I knew by the time the night was out that Miroku would ask her out. That was just the way Miroku was.

The dance was so pointless in my mind right then and there. I wanted to go home so badly, but I felt that just Miroku's prescence at the dance kept drawing me closer and closer ever so slowly. This all made no sense to me. I felt like I was in some very very weird nightmare, that I just couldn't wake up from. Sadly, it was all very real.

I shook my head in an attempt to get some sense back, but all I managed to do was give myself a headache and a strange look from Kuranosuke. Before I had a chance to explain my actions, a lot of shouting interupted my thoughts.

"Fine then Kikyou. Be that way, I'm outta here. I never wanted to be here anyways" shouted a familiar voice angrily. I craned my neck just in time to see Inuyasha storm away, fuming. "You've got some pretty weird friends Sango. I'm glad you are so much better than them" Kuranosuke said smiling down to me. I knew that was supposed to be a compliment, but I found it more than insulting. Without explaining myself, I left him standing on the dance floor, with the intentions of meeting up with Inuyasha.  
I had just left the school, when I found Inuyasha. Quietly I crept up beside him. He seemed deep in thought, and I didn't want to disturb him. He would talk when he was ready and I knew very well that pushing him wouldn't help anything. "You are very bad at being stealthy, you know that Sango?" replied Inuyasha, his voice full of hurt he was trying to hide. "Oh well, I tried" I said, sitting down beside him on a big rock. "I know why your here, and you can turn around and go back to your date, because there is nothing to worry about" said Inuyasha gruffly.  
"Give up the act you know I'm not going anywhere. It would be a lot easier to just spill" I replied, following his gaze, which was directed at his black, scuffed shoes. "Keh, I don't gotta do nothin' just leave me alone ok?" "No Inuyasha. I'm nosy, and I wanna know what's going on. I don't care how long I have to sit here, I'm gunna find out" I said jokingly. Apparently my joke wasn't as obvious as I had intended. "Leave. Me. Alone!" he shouted, walking off. I didn't need to be told twice. As much as it pained me, I let Inuyasha walk off. Once he had cooled off, he would come back, and he would talk to me. I decided I should go back to my ... my ... my date. I cringed at the thought of it.  
I walked cooly back into the dance room, showing my ripped ticket at the door. Quite the sight greeted me- if you could say that- at the door. In the middle of the dance floor was Kikyou, but she wasn't dancing with Inuyasha- she was dancing with Naraku! I nearly threw up. Naraku was the most dispicable people I had ever met. He was cruel and mean and a just all around horrible person. I always resented him because he had always made fun of my younger brother. It got so bad, my brother transferred schools. Before I had time to process why Kikyou was dancing with such a freak, and not her date, I got hit with another blow. There on the dance floor, not that far from Kikyou and Naraku, was Kuranosuke... and he was dancing with Kagura!  
Ok, so I hadn't wanted to go to the dance with Kuranosuke... but that didn't mean he could ditch me half way through the dance! My blood boiled over. I thought he was supposed to be a gentleman. So much for that, any last shred of dignity he held flew out the window when he KISSED Kagura, right there, in the middle of the dance floor.  
I stormed out of the gym ... again. I needed time to think. Time to process what the hell was going on. I looked for Inuyasha. I wasn't sure if he had any idea what was going on, or why the world had gone crazy... correction, crazier.  
"You look like you just got hit by a truck" said a voice as smooth as satin. "Fuck off" I said, without pausing. "Hey, that hurts you know!" called the same sweet voice. "Do I look like I care?" I said whirling around, ready to kick someones ass.  
"No, I already told you, you look like you just got run over by a truck. What the hell happened?" "uh...." was all I could manage to say. I was face-to-face with Miroku! OK, update, the world is now inside out, upside down and headed straight for another galaxy. "Well?" Miroku said impatiently, tapping his toe on the ground. "Why aren't you with your date?" was the smartest answer I could come up with. "She ... went to see what happened to Inuyasha, so I thought I would get a breathe of fresh air" he said, a hint of hurt in his voice. He cleared his throat "So... you never answered my question"  
"Well... I didn't get hit by a truck, but I feel like it." 'And I started telling people when I feel upset when?' I asked myself. This was a first for sure. I felt like I could tell Miroku anything, or everything, so I did.  
"And then I saw Kuranosuke kissing Kagura. I hardly expected that to happen. Especially with Kagura" I finished resentfully. I had refrained telling him anything about how I felt about him and Kagome, saying instead that my mom had been bothering me too.  
"Are you sure thats all?" He said. I looked down, trying to avoid his eye. "Yes" I said, but I knew he knew better than to beleive me.  
"I think you mean 'no'" he said putting his arm around me, to comfort me. "I think I mean yes" I said slyly, smiling up at him.  
"Well if your sure," he said, getting up to leave.  
"I hate you" I joked.  
"What did I do now? I haven't even groped you lately!" he said, pretending to be shocked and putting a hand over his heart.  
"Yeah, that's cuz you have a date!" I said, immediatly wishing I had taken it back. Miroku's expression changed but he tried to regain his composure.  
"...had..." he said after a long silence. I smiled sympathetically, and stood beside him.  
"What happened?" I asked softly. Miroku sighed, and gestured for me to sit back down.  
"I broke it off... more or less. We both agreed there were other people we would rather be seeing" He said, looking me in the eye. I looked down at the ground shyly. 'He... He doesn't mean ME does he? No that can't be right, who then?' I thought desperatly.  
"Oh" was all I could say. "Come on, lets go back to the dance. I'm sure Kagome and Inuyasha will show up there eventually" I said, getting up to leave. We walked back to the dance in silence. It was an akward silence, but it wasn't quite comfortable either. It was more like a pensive silence than anything else. I knew I had been thinking too much when I was thinking about what type of silence was between us.  
"So.. do you know what was up with Kikyou and Inuyasha?" I asked, breaking Miroku's reverie apparently, because he jumped ten feet in the air. "No clue. But I'm sure Kikyou just got really bitchy over something stupid like Inuyasha not kissing her.. ahem feet 24/7"  
"Yeah I saw Kikyou dancing with another guy- Naraku- to be exact. And I knew it was something like that." We walked into the gym, and sat down on the bleachers for a while.

Can somebody explain to me Why everybody is trying to be Living like a celebrity Doing what they see on MTV.  
Ice is cool but I am looking for more, simple things is what my heart beats for.

I smirked at how the lyrics applied to my life. Almost ironic. The one person I want is about as close to a celebrity as a will ever know, but all I want is the real Miroku. I was startled when Miroku got up off the bleachers. Even more when he knelt down in front of me. "Would you like to dance, mylady?" He said, in a most regal voice. I giggled and simply nodded. Standing up, I linked my arms around his neck, and he pulled me closer. We danced. It was something so simple, but it made my heart go a million miles a minute. I was so happy just being there close to him. I was even happier that his hands never left my hips. Maybe it was that he didn't like me, so he wouldn't grope me.. but I was hoping it was something more... more like respect.

Cause that's me I don't ask for much Baby Having you is enough

I rested my head against his neck. In that moment, no other thoughts ran through my mind, other than where I was, and who I was with. I didn't think of Kagome, or if Miroku was upset and just trying to get back at her. I didn't think a single bad thing would ever happen when I was with him. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help but want to beleive it. You ain't got to buy nothing It's not what I want Baby it's You We don't have to go nowhere Its not what I want Baby it's you It's not for what you got Cause I know you got alot No matter what you do You always gettin Hot It's You,  
It's You Baby all I want is You Yeah

Miroku tiltled my chin up, so he could look straight into my eyes. His touch, his look, everything, sent shivers up and down my spine. He could read my thoughts and I knew it. It made me feel so vulerable, wich I hated, but something wouldn't let me look away. If there was one person I could be safe with, it was him. I knew it was OK to let down my gaurd.

It don't matter that your car is fly And your rims are spinning on the side and It don't matter where we go tonight Cause if I'm with you I'll be alright. That's cool but I'm lookin for more Its your love that my heart beats for.

Miroku's gaze never faltered, never changed. He just looked straight into my soul. All I could do was smile, and drown in his deep amythest eyes.

Cause thats me Don't have to spend a dime Baby I just want your time

Miroku's face was getting closer, and I wasn't afriad. I was never an affection person in public, but right now, there was no one else in the room. I closed my eyes, and our lips met. When I was younger I beleive in fairytales. When I grew up, I held on to my dreams. Now that I'm older, I still may be wiser, but those dreams kept me alive inside. They kept me warm at night. Hope and faith were what made the sun shine for me, on the rainiest days. This was my dream. Knowing, if by magic, that you were meant to be with someone. They say that teenagers in love, is only young love, puppy love. This was true love.

-END-

Sorry I couldn't think of a better slow song. It was kinda rushed, but I hope its still ok. Please reveiw and tell me what you think. I am ending it here because I really didn't like this story and it was annoying for me to write it. I have WAY better ideas i want to work on, (look for these titles in the future) Fatal, unnamed song fic for my boo.. or just a fic along those lines more or less, and Broken. I'm working on broken right now. Every time I here the song Broken it just screams song fic, but i never did do it. So I think im going to actually get that idea out of my head and on computer. lol. well Hope u liked this again, R&R I dont care if u crisisize me or not, and sorry this was a long authors note! 


End file.
